


Birthday Surprise

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 我懒得打角色tag了就这样吧（
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 今天是马吕斯的生日，多米尼克为此准备了一个惊喜。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Monika "IQ" Weiss, Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的生贺，夹带巨多私货，情节和文笔在不经意间远离了我，耶耶宝贝生日快乐，祝福晚了但爱永远不晚，妈妈爱你。

模拟训练结束时马吕斯手里照常抱着自己的ADS。这次它们没遭受来自英国人的电磁脉冲袭击，不像多米尼克的电箱，每次都难以幸免于难。不过也没怎么听他抱怨过。多米尼克说有人想切开铁墙就得有人去阻止他们切开铁墙，他和马克就是干这个的。小天才要比他忙上一些，屏蔽铝热炸药的信号只能算做副业。有时听电会成为作战计划的一环，但大多数时候多米尼克不乐意干这个。他喜欢在建筑物里游走，就像马吕斯。

更衣室里的灯一闪一闪的，马吕斯靠在自己的柜子上等他。他的肩膀上有不少白色粉末，战术背心覆盖住的地方使它看起来不太自然。莫妮卡在演习时击中了他，那块地方现在还隐隐作痛。多米尼克一边低笑一边走过来，说莫妮卡在训练的时候向来不留情面，即使今天是你生日。

“多谢你及时的情报。”马吕斯揉着肩膀，在多米尼克的笑声中想象着布料下的皮肤会变成什么颜色。

3月9号并不是什么特殊的日子，至少马吕斯从小就这么觉得。叔叔总是很忙，连回家睡觉都是奢望，更别说给他这个小麻烦庆生。他会在一周前就问好马吕斯想要的礼物，然后在当天早晨放在他的枕边。他的人生里不常有生日蛋糕，和一切他想要的机械零件待在一起才是马吕斯意义上的常态。但今天多米尼克在早晨时吻了他的额头，在他半梦半醒时告诉他自己做了煎饼。

“还有温牛奶，如果你问的话。”多米尼克一边说，一边走出门去，在门完全关上之前，拖长了尾音说了句生日快乐。

马吕斯思考了大概有个两秒钟，才意识到今天可能是他的生日。

他在去实验室的路上遇到伊莱亚斯，乐天的德国人立刻用热情的微笑招呼他过来。

“嘿！马吕斯！老兄！”伊莱亚斯小跑着来到马吕斯跟前，把手里的盒子塞进他怀里，末了还对他眨了眨眼睛，说了句生日快乐。

他好奇他们都是从哪里知道他的生日的。档案里有写，这没错，但并不是每一个人都有翻阅别人档案并记下他们生日的习惯。我是说，对，马吕斯有，他记得几乎所有人的生日，但他不确定每个人都是这样，至少艾琳娜告诉他这种行为很可爱，但其实没什么必要。他们大多都是三四十岁的中年人，一个记录某人诞生的日子在年岁的流逝中逐渐变得不再重要。GIGN和SAS有那么一两个年轻人，他没怎么和钱德勒说过话，但经常和艾曼纽埃拉打交道。她忙得不可开交，上一次生日她在实验室调测电车，在朱利安带着剩下的法国人端着蛋糕推开门进来时才明白今天是什么日子。

事实上，要是多米尼克在离开之前没有说上一句生日快乐，他会简单地怀疑这又是一次什么别出心裁的恶作剧。他说不定会在煎饼里放很多芥末，毕竟他也不是没干过这种类型的事。

他从很多人那里收到了生日礼物。莫妮卡在伊莱亚斯之后。金色头发的德国人靠在墙角等他，在马吕斯径直走过的时候叫了他的名字。她递给他一个小的蓝色礼盒，上面用白色丝带打上小巧的蝴蝶结，看起来像矢车菊，闻起来也像。她说她没什么时间准备生日礼物，马吕斯听了笑着给了她一个拥抱。

“谢谢你，莫妮卡。”他说，“我觉得我肯定会非常喜欢。”

莫妮卡笑起来，她就着拥抱的姿势拍了拍他的后背：“即使你甚至还不知道里面是什么？”

哪怕不知道也没关系。马吕斯想。他已经非常开心了。

他在实验室等咖啡泡好的时候用手机浏览一些链接。大部分是减压玩具，比如太空泥和史莱姆。莫妮卡偶尔在失误的时候会产生与别人相比更多的压力，但他不是特别能想象莫妮卡和史莱姆一起出现的时候会是什么画面。他对隔壁的法国人提了一下自己的困扰，惹得艾曼纽埃拉靠着椅背放声大笑，告诉他一支口红大概就已经足够。

“上次我和莫妮卡聊天时她说过想要支新的，就这样。”马吕斯抬起头来看了一眼法国人，后者扁扁嘴露出一种非常自信的表情。再低下头去的时候他叹了口气，删除了亚马逊搜索栏里的“减压”，取而代之输入了“口红”。

虽然艾曼纽埃拉不确定他是不是真能用口红讨莫妮卡欢心，上次她告诉吉尔斯自己想要一款新的眼影盘，后者并没有很好地理解她的意思。当她拆开她的礼物盒时，里面竟然躺着一个色彩鲜艳的盒子。她不是觉得这样不好，只是在枪子和砂砾里打滚时，她不确定亮粉色会是一个好选择。

“嘿！马吕斯，”艾曼纽埃拉咳了一声，喝着咖啡补了一句。“记着别选亮粉色。”

“你觉得莫妮卡会喜欢史莱姆吗？或者其他什么毛绒玩具之类的。”马吕斯说，手里抱着一些礼物。“艾玛建议我送她一支口红，但我不明白她为什么不让我选亮粉色。”

“礼物？”多米尼克转过头看了他一眼，“为什么？”

“莫妮卡送了我一份礼物，”他说，立刻招来多米尼克往常那种不讨人喜欢的表情，“我想送她一份回礼。”

“当然了，天才。”多米尼克说。“你要是愿意，你可以天天给她送礼物，只要你不在意伊莱亚斯会觉得你在试图挖他墙角。”

马吕斯站在原地想了一会儿，然后迈开腿追上多米尼克，问他这是不是又是某种讽刺。多米尼克头也不回，他说很高兴这次你意识到了。

他们到酒吧的时候不算太晚。大门并没完全关紧，从缝隙里透出来一些暖色的灯光，马吕斯在门口就能听到几个大嗓门的声音。多米尼克在他推开门的时候站在他身后有点远的地方，靠在走廊边上点了支烟，让马吕斯先自己进去。詹姆斯手里的蛋糕在马吕斯打开门时拍在他脸上。奶油味，水果蛋糕。他没能看清有哪些水果，但它们此刻贴在他的脸颊和额头上，切成片状，假如不是黄桃，那么就会是芒果。哈密瓜也不错，要是它们没有黏在它脸上的话。

“生日快乐！”

詹姆斯绕到他后面拍了拍他的肩膀，马吕斯的睫毛上也挂满了奶油。在一片非他本意的黑暗和甜腻的香气中，多米尼克突然的烟瘾变成一个昭然若揭的谎言。奶油从他脸上缓慢地滑下来，马吕斯顶着几乎整个蛋糕站在酒吧门口，伸出舌头来舔了一口。

至少味道不算坏。

马吕斯人生中的第一个蛋糕就以这种形式出现了。多米尼克这会儿才从人群里挤进来，用那双带茧的手抹掉他脸上大部分的奶油和蛋糕，大笑着捧着他腻乎乎的脸吻了上去。

“生日快乐，”多米尼克的嘴唇凑在他嘴角边，在嘈杂的酒吧里低声笑着。“你现在尝起来是奶油味。”

“所以，”马吕斯说，“这是你假装要抽一支烟的真正原因吗？”

“那可是你的蛋糕，马吕斯。”

多米尼克和马吕斯接吻的时候所有人都开始起哄，詹姆斯是其中最大声的。艾曼纽埃拉的脸颊看起来有些红过头，她手里端着不知道第几杯白兰地，拍着手笑着大喊“Bravo”。多米尼克用从马吕斯脸上刮下来的奶油抹在詹姆斯脸上，从现在开始，和谁的生日就再也无关了。奶油成为他们的主要武器，酒吧里开始了一场绝无仅有的蛋糕混战。他们大笑着把奶油涂到所有自己能看到的人脸上，到了最后，每个人脸上都没有什么干净整洁的地方了。

艾曼纽埃拉后来是被吉尔斯扛走的。年轻的法国人醉得在吧台瘫作一团，傻笑着和乔丹解释电车的工作原理。德州人也好不到哪里去，他手里还举着威士忌，大着舌头说下次试试在你那小玩具上装上点什么起爆装置，想必清障能力会得到质上的飞跃。

吉尔斯扛着一个，麦克扛着另外一个。法国人说他该和艾玛谈谈适度饮酒的事，英国人就笑起来。他说年轻人总是这样，你没什么办法真的让他们乖乖听话。

马吕斯和多米尼克离开酒吧的时候已经是深夜了。月亮挂在深色的夜空里，发出淡淡的银光。多米尼克不是那种会喝得烂醉的人，马吕斯也不是。他们在第一轮奶油混战之后就放弃了进攻，坐在吧台最里面，顶着满脸的奶油要了两杯啤酒。

马吕斯的头发被奶油弄得黏在一起，有些支楞出来，已经开始发硬了，他刻意不去想这得花多久才能洗干净。多米尼克和他差不多，金棕色的头发上还沾着蛋糕碎屑，看起来多少有些滑稽。他笑了两声，惹得多米尼克转头看他。

“干嘛？”

“你头上有蛋糕屑。”

他听见电兵咂了咂舌，立刻抬手在头发上抓了两把。

“詹姆斯那个混蛋。”

多米尼克想起刚刚的事情，他说这群人居然把训练里学到的东西用在这种地方。

晚上的赫里福基地要比白天更安静一些，风从树叶的缝隙里穿过来，发出沙沙的响声。马吕斯把外套裹紧了些，低下头看着自己的脚尖。他问多米尼克为什么会知道今天是他的生日。

“而且，好像每个人都知道了，”他说，“我很开心，但这挺让我意外的。”

“有这么难懂吗？”多米尼克说，抬起头去看街边的路灯。“哈利告诉他们的。”

这并不奇怪，马吕斯很快接受了这个说法。他把双手揣进夹克口袋里，问多米尼克是否也是从哈利那里得知的消息。

“这个嘛，”多米尼克说，“谁知道呢。”

要从每个人的档案里找出马吕斯的，实际上不是一件很容易的事。晚上的档案室比他想象中要冷上一些，给其他人群发信息也不是他平日会做的事。

但3月9日是一个特殊的日子。

多米尼克把脸转朝外面，马吕斯回头看他时只能看到他在橘黄色的灯光下有些发红的耳朵。马吕斯抬头看着月亮，想起叔叔送他的零件和多米尼克的吻。那个煎饼比他吃过的大多数都要来得好吃，没有芥末，没有过量的辣椒酱。上一次愚人节多米尼克给他做了草莓酱，里面加了——据他所说，一些墨西哥魔鬼椒。以至于他都不知道，多米尼克原来也那么擅长做饭。

现在他想起生日，也许比起机械零件，会更先想起奶油味的煎饼。

“谢谢你，多姆。”他说，“这是我有过最棒的生日。”

多米尼克在马吕斯说话时重新看向他，眉角依然有一些凝固的白色奶油。他的视线从马吕斯的脸移到他的眼睛，最终回到道路前方，扯开嘴角笑了一下。

“不用谢。”

END.

值得一提的是，艾琳娜送了他一本书，告诉他那是她最近喜欢看的小说。马吕斯非常开心，给了西班牙人一个拥抱。艾琳娜本来也很开心，直到马吕斯兴高采烈地问她有没有看他上次写在报告备注里的电影和纪录片。

“……马吕斯，”艾琳娜揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“我们讨论过这个。”

END.


End file.
